


Mercy

by supernatural-oneshots (supernatural67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural67/pseuds/supernatural-oneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman Castiel Novak is head over heels for the hot senior in his Latin class, Dean Winchester.  But when Dean finally admits that he feels the same about Cas, things take a turn for the worse in the Winchester household in a way that neither boy knows how to deal with.  And to think, it all started with a simple game of Mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel is in his first month of freshman year and so far high school blows. The only thing that wakes him up in the morning is knowing that, once he finally gets to 8th period Latin class, Dean Winchester will be sitting next to him.

Dean Winchester is fucking gorgeous. Castiel is very aware of this fact. Anna, Dean’s hook up buddy and the cheerleading captain, knows all about it. Pretty much everyone with eyes at C. Shurley High knows. Even Gabe, Dean’s best friend and consequently Castiel’s brother, can’t deny Dean’s attractiveness.

Dean is a senior and the star quarterback of the Angels, the school’s football team. With his sparkling emerald eyes, signature smirk, enamoring confidence, and obvious talent, it’s no wonder that Castiel is head over heels. And of course, of course, Dean can totally tell and completely plays it up just to torture Cas. 8th period is killer. But Castiel Novak, 9th grade student, would not miss it for the world.

Cas is walking briskly out of Latin, heart racing just from hearing Dean’s voice as he answers the teacher’s questions, when he feels a strong hand grip his shoulder. “Wait up freshman, where you going so fast?” His heart stops. Castiel is pretty sure he nearly passes out.

“G-gym,” he manages to gasp.

“Yeah? Well, I just wondering if you were coming to Gabe’s party tonight. Thought you might be planning to head out,” Cas can hear the playful smirk in Dean’s voice and it makes his knees go weak. He stiffly shakes his head no.

“Your big brother’s hosting, you could at least stick around.”

“I-I’m not so sure that he’d like that,” Cas tries to pull out of Dean’s grasp, but the hand on his shoulder tightens painfully. He spins around to face the other boy fearfully.

“Well make it your business to stick around freshman, cause I wanna see you there.”

Castiel’s head nods of its’ own accord and he curses himself for agreeing.

“Cool,” Dean grins triumphantly. He leans into Castiel’s ear, whispering, “I’ll see you tonight.” When Dean pulls away, he winks before sliding past Cas to enter the hallway.

As soon as Castiel walks out of the Latin classroom, he’s regretting his decision. What does he think he’s doing? Planning to go to upperclassman parties in his first month of freshman year? He’s a joke, an overconfident idiot. Just because Dean Winchester wants him there doesn’t mean he has any right to go. No, he’s going to stick to his original plan and avoid leaving his room at all costs. That’s safer, that’s easier. Dean was probably just saying all that stuff out of pity. He’ll completely forget Castiel’s existence as soon as he sees all of his friends at the party.

It’s 10 o’clock at night and Castiel is trying to tune out the blaring music from downstairs and obnoxiously over-dramatic moans from the room next door. The first Avengers movie is playing illegally from Castiel’s computer, volume as high as it goes coming through noise canceling head phones on his head. This is why Cas doesn’t hear the knocking at his door, even as it gets louder and more insistent. This is also why he doesn’t hear the door open and doesn’t even think to look up as Dean walks to sit at the foot of Castiel’s bed. It’s why Cas has a small heart attack when he looks up to see why the weight of the bed shifted to find none other than Dean Winchester sitting there, grinning predatorily.

Cas rips off his headphones and hastily slams his laptop closed. “Hey Cas,” Dean smirks. Castiel can’t do anything but nod shakily and focus on breathing in and out.

“I noticed you weren’t at the party,” Dean stares at Cas, accusing. Castiel nods again. “Even though I’m pretty sure I explicitly told you in Latin class today that I wanted to see you there.” Castiel swallows hard, trying to put words together in his jumbled head to form a coherent sentence. “I’m disappointed Cas.”

“S-sorry Dean,” Cas mumbles, staring intensely at the bedspread beneath him, not daring to make eye contact with the older boy.

“What was that freshman?” Dean raises his voice angrily and Cas trembles with anxiety, trying desperately to hide his growing hard-on.

“Sorry Dean!” he chokes out.

Dean laughs darkly. “That’s more like it. Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re all stuttery like this.”

Cas’ neck snaps up in surprise.

“What? You think I didn’t notice you drooling over me in class every day? Didn’t see you peeking into Gabe’s room whenever I’m over? I noticed, freshman. And it was fucking hot. Now? Seeing you getting all hot and bothered with me here, in your bedroom, the two of us on your bed. It gets a guy thinking, you know?”

Castiel’s eyes are blown wide, his breath coming in short gasps. Dean laughs. “Keep breathing baby, don’t want you to go passing out on me here.” The use of the word ‘baby’ doesn’t help though, and Cas’ mouth drops open.

“Ok here, let’s play a game,” Dean grins, crawling slowly up the bed towards Castiel. Cas draws in a breath sharply, eyes widening perceptibly. “Not that kind of game dumbass, get your mind out of the gutter.” The other boy relaxes slightly, but the sight of Dean crawling towards him doesn’t help his now raging erection. “Ok well kind of that kind of game. It’s called Mercy.” Confusion flashes across Castiel’s face.

“Here’s how to play.” Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s ankle to his alarm. “I move my hand farther and farther up your leg. When you get too uncomfortable, you say ‘Mercy’ and I stop. Then you do it to me. Whoever holds out longer wins. Easy, right?”

Cas finds himself nodding against his will for the second time today.

"If I win, you have to come downstairs and party,” Dean says, a glint in his eye and a smirk playing across his face.

Cas swallows hard. "I should have slept at Charlie’s tonight," he thinks to himself miserably, but he nods again. 

Dean grins. “Good, then let’s play.”

“Wait!  What happens if I win?” Cas interrupts frantically.

Dean looks at Castiel like he hadn’t ever really thought of that as a possibility.  “Dunno, you decide.”

“Ok…if I win, you let me stay up here and you go back down to the party,” Cas stares at Dean uncertainly, “and you leave me alone for the rest of the year.”

“If that’s what you really want, freshman, ” Dean winks, “Then let’s begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I go first?” the words tumble out of Castiel’s mouth.

“Can’t wait to get your hands on me?” Dean smirks knowingly.

“I just wanna know what I have to beat,” he explains.

“You think you actually have a chance of winning?” the older boy barks out a laugh before gesturing to his legs, “then be my guest.” Castiel takes a deep breath, gathering the courage to place a hand a shaking hand on Dean’s closest ankle.

He looks over at Dean with searching eyes to find the other boy grinning wide. Cas swallows hard, moving to sit in front of Dean instead of next to him. He slides his hand up farther to the middle of Dean’s calf, glancing up again nervously.

“C’mon freshman,” Dean taunts, “you’re going to have to give me a little more of a show if you think I’m giving up so easy.”

Cas puts his left hand on Dean’s left knee, sliding the other hand up to match. Dean spreads his legs slightly, silently inviting Cas to crawl between them, but Castiel’s mind goes into overdrive and he has to close his eyes for a minute, steeling himself. Having Dean like this, legs spread, the undeniable bulge in his pants so close to Castiel’s face, it’s just too much.

“You okay?” Dean asks, genuine concern leaking through his tone. “We can stop any time you want. I mean, I would win the bet and you would have to come downstairs to party, but we can still stop.” Cas shakes his head no quickly, moving his hands up to the middle of Dean’s thighs.

“Ok baby, easy does it. Take it slow,” Dean’s voice sounds tight. Castiel thinks he going to cry. Can’t Dean just say mercy already? There’s no way he’s going to avoid going downstairs at this rate. Cas slides his hands up another few inches, closing his eyes in concentration again and letting out a small moan. The bulge in his sweat pants is becoming painful.

“Mercy,” Dean chokes out suddenly, “mercy. Shit I can’t handle you like this. Don’t move any higher if you’re not gonna rip off my pants and suck my dick right now, I swear to God Cas I can’t take it anymore.”

Castiel rocks back on his heels triumphantly, albeit surprised that he has that kind of effect on Dean. He pulls his hands off the other boy’s legs. “Take that!”

“Jesus Cas, don’t talk about taking things so soon. Give a guy some time to breathe.” Now that there’s some space between the boys, Dean is back to his usual cocky self.

“My turn!” he says gleefully as he switches spots with Cas. “Ready baby?”

Castiel nods shakily, swallowing hard. “Ok.”

Dean places steady hands on Castiel’s ankles, rubbing his thumbs across the bone twice, before sliding them up another few inches and then another few inches more. When his hands reach Cas’ knees he squeezes; Cas inhales sharply and Dean smirks. “Doing so good baby, look at you go,” Dean whispers darkly, his tone suggestive.

Dean moves his hands higher to the middle of Castiel’s calves and Cas screws his eyes shut. Maybe if he doesn’t look at Dean’s predatory stare his raging erection will go away. But the hands keep sliding up and Castiel can’t get his mind off Dean Winchester no matter how hard he tries. He knows by Dean’s dark chuckle that the older boy has noticed his - er - predicament. Castiel’s shallow breathing has given him away but there’s a nagging reminder in the back of his head: Cas got two thirds of the way up Dean’s thigh before he said “Mercy” and Castiel is going to have to beat that if he doesn’t want to join the party downstairs. Which he doesn’t. At all.

So he continues to focus on remembering to breathe, searching his head for images of his grandma and dead puppies, but nothing comes up. Dean is in the forefront of Castiel’s mind, carving every other thought he has to read ‘DW’. Dean slides up to halfway through Cas’ thighs. “Dean,” Castiel whispers, a quiet moan.

Dean moves up another few inches, his hand stretching across as much fabric as he can cover, thumb brushing against the bulge in Castiel’s sweat pants. Cas lets out a surprised gasp, eyes flying open.

“This is where Dean gave up,” he thinks pitifully, “only one more inch.” Except Dean knows this too, and he’s not about to let Cas get off so easy. Instead of moving one inch at a time, he suddenly grabs the top of Castiel’s thighs where his legs meet his body, reaching his hands around to grip at his ass, roughly clawing at the skin underneath Castiel’s pants.

Cas yelps, half moan, half cry. A surprised “Mercy!” escapes his throat. Dean laughs, pulling his hands away.

“Wow freshman, surprised you held out that long,” an impressed smirk lights up Dean’s face. Cas focuses on breathing steadily. “Guess this preview doesn’t get a full feature length production. Gotta say I’m pretty bummed, but a deal’s a deal. I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the rest of the year. But don’t think I won’t be coming back to see if you’re still not interested when this deal runs out.” The older boy gets up from the bed and backs up towards the door. He blows a kiss at Cas before turning around to leave.

A million thoughts go through Castiel’s head as Dean walks away, but the one in the forefront of his mind is a resounding “NO!”, so Cas makes his third bad decision of the day.

“Wait!” Cas says, the word leaping out of his mouth before he can fully think through what the implications are.

Dean stops dead in his tracks, turning back towards the bed with a triumphant smile, his eyes brimming with excitement.

“You could stay here and hang out just for a little bit, if you want I mean. It couldn’t hurt,” Cas shrugs nervously, picking at his bedspread.

“I could,” Dean offers, perched at the door frame with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, “but I would never want to impose. Just my being here makes you uncomfortable, I can tell. It’s fine, I’ll just go.” He says the last part wistfully, as if out of a cheesy rom com.

Cas becomes frantic at the thought of Dean leaving. “No!” he shouts as Dean turns to leave again.

“No?” Dean asks and Cas can hear the grin in his voice.

“Stay, please. I want you to.” Desperation leaks through and if Castiel wasn’t so wrapped up in Dean right now, he’d probably cringe at himself.

“Is that right freshman? You want me to come stay? Wanna play Mercy again too? I saw how much you loved that game,” Dean’s glare is predatory as he makes his way to Castiel’s bed again.

“Dean - ” the younger boy starts, but he’s suddenly not sure where the sentence was going because Dean has his hands on Castiel’s ankles again, and - oh god - they’re moving up to his knees, climbing higher and higher back to the top of his thighs. Then all of a sudden Dean fucking pounces on him, straddles his lap like he’s been waiting to do it all night and Cas - Cas whines deep and low in his throat because god he’s been waiting for it too. And finally, after what seems like years of waiting, Dean presses his lips to Castiel’s and it all feels so fucking good: the bulge in Dean’s pants pressed to Cas’ stomach, Dean’s hands gripping Cas’ hips, Dean’s lips on Cas’, that Castiel can’t help but whine again, desperate for skin against skin.

Uncomfortable vibrations from Dean’s pocket interrupt Castiel’s frantic moans. Dean breaks away with a cocky grin, still in Cas’ lap, and answers the phone.

“Hey dad, what’s up?” Castiel watches Dean’s eyes widen perceptibly as the older boy chews on his bottom lip. He begins to pick at a hole in his jeans and Cas tries to figure out the expression on Dean’s face. Anxiety? Fear? Anger? But that doesn’t make any sense. Dean Winchester? Scared? No way.

“Yes sir, I’m on my way.” Dean finishes, hanging up quickly. He clambers off Castiel, uncharacteristically clumsy, and stands nervously beside Cas’ bed, obviously shaken up.

“Dean? What’s going on?” Cas asks warily, but Dean just shrugs.

“Family business,” he says with a rush, “I gotta go.” Dean presses a quick kiss to Castiel’s cheek before leaving the room shakily, closing the door behind him.

“Dean?” Cas asks again, sitting on his bed, dumbfounded. The Avengers continues to play, the over dramatic moans come through the walls, and the house shakes with the bass of loud pop music. Castiel blinks slowly, suddenly wondering if he imagined the whole night. Swollen lips and shallow breathing remind him that yes, he really did make out with Dean Winchester and, yes, the same Dean Winchester just ran out without even a proper goodbye.

Castiel thinks to send Dean a text to ask what’s wrong, but then realizes he doesn’t even have the other boy’s number. He makes a mental note to ask next time, if there will even be a next time, before realizing he has nothing better to do than finish the Avengers. Cas rubs his fingers across his still tingling lips reverently as he turns his attention back to the Marvel movie, humming softly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s 2 in the morning when the music finally shuts off, already 3 hours after Dean left hurriedly. Gabe pokes his head into Cas’ room. “Hey little bro,” he grins, “saw Dean coming out of your room earlier, anything going on there?”

Cas glances up from the new movie he’s watching (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) to smile innocently at his big brother. “Hi Gabe, how did the party go?”

Gabe smirks. “Fun, no thanks to you. But you didn’t answer my question. What was Dean doing in your room?”

“Nothing,” Cas shrugs nonchalantly, but his burning cheeks give him away.

“Nothing my ass,” Gabe laughs, “but I’ll make you a deal.” Cas face turns impossibly redder at even the mention of the word ‘deal’.

“You come help me clean up, and then I’ll leave you alone about this. For now.”

Cas groans. “Fine.” He pauses the movie and slides off the bed, rolling his sleeves up. “Let’s get to work.”

The next day is a blur, an exhausted, homework-filled blur. Cas barely has time to even think about Dean until he hits the pillow Sunday night and it all comes back. He finds himself grinning like an idiot as his mind replays the events of the night before. “Tomorrow,” Cas thinks to himself happily, “Tomorrow in Latin class I’ll finally see Dean again and I can ask for his number.” He falls asleep with fantasies of Dean pushing him against the lockers and kissing him hard.

Periods one through seven drag on mercilessly. It seems like years before Cas finally makes it to Latin class, and he’s ready to jump Dean as soon as he sees him by the time the seventh period bell rings. But when Castiel walks in to Latin class, Dean isn’t there.

The bell rings and Dean still isn’t there. “It’s fine,” Cas thinks to himself nervously, “Dean probably just got held up or something. He’ll be here soon.”

Five minutes later, there’s still no sign of Dean. Castiel is trying not to freak out. “Dean deserves someone like Anna Milton, someone on his level. God Cas, you’re such an dumbass.”

Ten minutes later and Cas is near hysterics. “Oh god, I must have messed up or something and now Dean’s cutting class to avoid me. He hates me, he hates me, he hates me. I’m such a idiot for thinking that a hot, football-playing senior would ever be interested in me.”

Mr. Uriel begins to take attendance. “Castiel,” he calls out. Cas raises his hand.

“Here,” he mutters distractedly.

The teacher continues to go down the list, calling out different names until he gets to the end. “Dean?” he asks, “Dean Winchester? Is he here?”

“No sir,” one of Dean’s teammates pipes up, “he’s not in school today.”

Cas lets out a breath, relaxing. “He’s just absent, not avoiding you.” He tenses up again almost immediately. “Dean missed an entire day of school to get rid of you, look what you did.”

The rest of last period is spent formulating a plan to steal Gabriel’s cellphone, get Dean’s number, and then text Dean to tell him that it’s ok, he doesn’t owe Cas any favors. He can just say goodbye and go on with his life, no feeling hurt. Last period, needless to say, sucks. Royally.

When he finally makes it to Gabe’s car at the end of the day, Castiel is miserable.

“Hey little bro!” Gabriel grins easily when Cas slides into the front seat of his neon blue bug at the end of the school day.

“Hey,” Cas mumbles.

“Woahhhh buddy, who peed in your cheerios? Mr. Uriel hit you with a pop quiz or something?” Gabe pulls out of the school parking lot, turning right to head back to the Novak house.

“Nah, it’s just - “ Cas cuts off, reluctant to admit to his older brother that he’s in such a bad mood because Dean was absent.

“C’mon Cassie, you can tell me anything,” Gabe teases.

“DoyouknowwhereDeanwastoday?” Cas blurts out in a rush.

Gabe’s face falls and he stares at the road ahead, suddenly very concentrated. “Cassie, uh, I don’t think think I can tell you. I’m not sure Dean wants people knowing yet.”

A myriad of worst case scenarios run through Castiel’s head. Someone died. They’re being deported. John was arrested. “Gabe please,” he chokes, “please I gotta know. Is something wrong? Does he hate me?”

“What? Why would he hate you?”

“Never mind,” Cas shakes his head, “What’s wrong?”

“Cas…” Gabe realizes he doesn’t know how to finish the sentence and trails off uncomfortably.

“Am I ever gonna see him again?” Castiel’s breath becomes shallow.

“Jesus bro yes, he’s fine. No one’s dead, they’re all gonna be ok.” Gabe glances over at Cas, surprised at his sudden emotional state.

“Gonna be? So they’re not ok right now? What’s wrong? ” Cas’ eyes are wide, pleading Gabe for any information.

“Fine! I’ll tell you! But would you stop with the freaking puppy dog eyes?”

Castiel nods tightly and Gabe sighs, leaning back in the driver’s seat. “It happened the night of the party,” he begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly at this point y'all should expect a cliff hanger. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean , he - he left our house early, right? Because John wanted him home,” Gabriel pauses, trying to figure out how to word the next sentence.

“Why?” Cas asks nervously.

“There was a huge fire,” Gabe spits out and Castiel inhales sharply, “the whole top floor was gutted. They don’t know the full damage yet.”  “Is everyone ok?” Panic blooms through Castiel’s voice. How could he be such a self centered idiot? Of course Dean’s life doesn’t revolve around him. For God’s sake, they’ve hung out one freaking time. Cas doesn’t even have his number!

“Everyone got out safe,” Gabe’s eyes don’t leave the road, not even glancing towards Castiel to gauge his reaction, “they’re all pretty freaked out though.”  “Where are they now?” Cas doesn’t think he’s ever seen Gabriel look so serious.

“A hotel,” he answers quickly, “They didn’t have any clothes other than what was on their back though, so Dean cut class to take Sammy shopping.” Castiel doesn’t think he can talk anymore without bursting into self-hating tears, so he falls silent. Luckily, they pull down their street just then and Cas leaps out of the door as soon as they hit the driveway.

“Bio test tomorrow,” he lies quickly, rushing up to his room and closing the door, hating himself for ever thinking that Dean would skip school just to avoid him.

It’s an hour later when he is momentarily distracted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He hears Gabe’s voice say “Hey!”, but can’t quite make out who’s at the door. Whatever, he thinks, probably just one of Gabriel’s friends. He goes back to studying, but is again interrupted, this time by a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in!” he calls, confused.

The door opens just a crack and none other than Dean slides through, quickly closing the it behind him. Castiel’s eyes go wide in surprise. “Oh,” he squeaks, “hi.”

“Hey freshman,” Dean grins, confidence rolling off of him in waves, “miss me?” Cas can’t do anything but nod mutely. “Good, cuz I missed you too,” Dean responds with a smirk. Castiel barely has time to comprehend what he just said before Dean quickly crosses the room, leaning over to press their lips together. Cas gasps softly and Dean doesn’t waste any time taking advantage of his open mouth. He slides onto the bed next to Castiel, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap.

Cas yelps at the sudden feeling of his crotch lining up with Dean’s. He rolls his hips experimentally, watching Dean’s eyes close. “Easy there tiger,” Dean whispers, smirking. Castiel goes to kiss Dean again, but he dodges out of the way, instead fastening his lips to Cas’ neck.

Dean trails down, biting and sucking torturously. “D-Dean,” Cas chokes out, suddenly remembering something, “are you - oh! - are you okay?” Dean doesn’t stop his assault, pressing kisses across his collarbone insistently. “Dean please - shit - is your house - mmm - are you al - alright? I heard what - fuck - I heard what happened,” Cas trails off in a pleading whine as Dean grazes his teeth across a new bruise on his neck. Dean breaks away for a second, gripping Cas’ hair hard and bringing them to eye level.

“Cas? Just shut the fuck up and let me kiss you,” he raises an eyebrow cockily and Castiel’s breath catches in his throat.

“S-sorry,” he manages to choke out, swallowing the rest of his words. Dean pulls at the bottom of the Cas’ shirt, silently asking if he can take it off. Castiel moans loudly in approval, surprising himself.

As soon as the offending article of clothing is gone though, and the cold air of Castiel’s bedroom breathes across his chest, Cas seizes up. Dean is just so close and everything is moving so fast that his brain goes into hyperdrive. Dean’s warmth beneath him suddenly feels painfully hot and his breath comes in short gasps.

Dean seems to take this as encouragement and begins to trail his lips down Cas’ chest. “Stop!” Cas cries out, “don’t.” Dean looks up at Cas with a venomous glare.  
 “What was that freshman?”

“Stop?” Castiel whispers, but it seems more like a question now. It’s hard to think straight when Dean is so close.

“Is that what you really want?” Dean asks with a smirk, rolling his hips down into Castiel’s.

“Let’s just - oh shit - can we go a little slower maybe?”

“You gave me the ok Cas. If you didn’t want your shirt off, you should have said it. Though I have to say, I’m much happier with it gone.”

Cas blushes. “I know, I know Dean and - and I thought I did, I really really did but I just…“ he trails off nervously.

“You just…” Dean pushes him to continue, “you just what?”

“Nothing,” Cas looks down at his lap, embarrassed, but Dean’s having none of it. He reaches a hand to grab Castiel’s chin firmly, tilting it up so that Cas is forced to meet his eyes.

“Trust me, baby, ” he breathes, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I just - I got nervous. Isn’t this moving so fast? I mean, we just kissed for the first time Saturday and I barely even know you because I don’t even have your number and -“

Dean cuts him off by brushing their lips together. “Deep breaths gorgeous,” he chuckles, “I’m losing you here.”

“Yes Dean,” Cas nods obediently, inhaling deep.

“There you go,” Dean grins, “Keep breathing. Where’s your phone?” Castiel picks it up from his bedside table and hands it to Dean. He opens it up, typing in something quickly before setting it back where it was and placing his hands on Castiel’s hips. He rubs his thumb in slow circles around the bone. “Now you have my number.”

Cas can’t help but laugh softly, relaxing in Dean’s touch. “So what’s the problem sweetheart?” Dean grins, “You’re so fucking hot freshman, let me show you.” Castiel tries to think of all the reasons why he made Dean stop but Dean is leaning in to kiss him again and when he brushes his lips against Castiel’s, it’s slow and sweet and soft and Cas could cry because he’s just so wrapped up in Dean it’s almost too much. All anxiety is gone as Dean runs a hand through Cas’ hair, pulling slightly. Cas hums in awe against Dean’s lips, wondering how he even got here. If you told him a week ago he’d be lip locked with Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak would’ve laughed in your face.

Now though, now Cas wouldn’t trade it for the world. His mind flits back to Dean’s house briefly but he pushes it away. Now is not the time. Dean needs him here right now, and Cas isn’t about give that up for anything.

“Cas?” Dean hums, pulling away slightly. Castiel nods in response. “Would you be interested in making this a regular thing?” Cas thinks he hears slight nervousness in the other boys voice, but he’s not sure.

“If you want,” he shrugs, gauging Dean’s reaction.

“Course I want,” Dean’s tongue darts across his lips and his gaze is steady on Cas, “Now that that’s out of the way, can we stop talking so I can kiss you again?” Castiel grins encouragingly before leaning forward to press his lips to Dean’s. If Dean wants to talk feelings, he supposes, he can do it later. This is good for now.

Dean nips hungrily at Castiel’s bottom lip. Yes, this is definitely good for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure where I'm going from here, so any ideas would be lovely!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the long awaited part 5 to Mercy. I hope chapter 5 lives up to your expectations (bc i’m kind of nervous that it won’t). Anyway - Enjoy!

Dean doesn’t show up to school the rest of the week and Castiel’s too chicken to give him a call, so he resigns himself to a Dean-less few days. Maybe it’s for the best.He’ll actually be able to focus on his classes.Oh who is Castiel kidding?He can’t get the fucker off his mind.

  


On the upside though, he does actually begin to learn things in Latin.It’s much easier to focus when there’s no chiseled football player sitting next to him, honey voice rumbling, mischievous smirk permanently fixed to his beautiful _beautiful_ face - and there he goes again, daydreaming away and missing Mr. Crowley’s droning speech on verb conjugations.

  


“Castiel,” Crowley stops short at Cas’ desk, looking down sternly on his empty desk, “I know it’s Friday, but could you at least _pretend_ to take out your notebook?”

  


Cas winces at the teacher’s harsh tone.“Of course sir, yes. of course.”He scrambles to open his backpack, pulling out the first notebook he can grab and setting it on his desk.

  


“Thank you Novak.Now as I was saying - “

  


He’s cut off with the slamming of the door opening.Dean Winchester stands in the doorframe, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and no school supplies anywhere on his person.“Miss me, teach?”

  


Cas is pretty sure his brain stops functioning.

  


“Winchester,” Crowley deadpans, “welcome back.If you would kindly take a seat, we’re going to be going over the future tense.”

  


“Come on Crowley, I know under that rough exterior, you must’ve missed me.”

  


Mr. Crowley rolls his eyes, pointing sternly to Dean’s assigned seat.He taps his foot impatiently.

  


Dean bows his head in mock resignation, a smirk on his face, before sliding into the seat next to Castiel.“I’ll bet _you_ missed me though,” he mutters quietly so that only Cas can hear it.The younger boy’s cheeks turns a rosy pink, confirming Dean’s comment.

  


“That’s right, angel,” Dean growls low, approval laced through his tone.Cas swallows hard as he forces himself to forget about the beautiful human being next to him and focus on future verb tense.Easier said than done.

  


He’s doing a pretty crappy job when he sees, out of the corner of his eye, Dean reach an arm over to slide a piece of folded paper onto Castiel’s desk.As discreetly as he can manage, Cas picks up the note and unfolds it, bracing himself for what it says.

  


_Hey gorgeous ;)_

  


Oh.Ok.Not so bad in the grand scheme of things.Cas hastily scrawls a response, dropping the paper next to him.

  


_Shouldn’t you be paying attention to Crowley’s lesson?_

  


Dean sends a note back quickly.

  


_Don’t need to.Already know all this stuff._

  


Cas stifles a laugh before quirking an eyebrow.Really?Does Dean really know all about this “stuff” already?

  


_Is that so?_

  


Dean takes a few minutes to respond this time and Cas suddenly worries he said the wrong thing.Of course Dean knows this already.Why wouldn’t he?It’s a basic level class and Dean’s a senior!God, Cas is so stupid and dumb and undeserving of - a note comes back.

  


_Of course_

_Future Tense: When this class is over, I’m going to push you into the bathroom, lock the door, and make you scream my name._

  


Cas swallows hard, adjusting his jeans uncomfortably.Oh, so this is the game Dean’s trying to play.To be quite honest, this seems kind of risky for the middle of class.What if Castiel makes a noise?Or worse - what if Crowley intercepts the note and - oh no.No, this is a bad idea.

  


_I don’t think this type of conversation is really appropriate for class, Dean._

  


Castiel watches Dean’s reaction carefully, watches him smirk and then turn to wink at Cas, chewing at his bottom lip tauntingly.Castiel watches the movement with clear longing.

  


_Come on, baby.Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.Kisses becoming more desperate.Your shirt coming off.Hell, your pants coming off too while we’re at it.Me stroking you long and slow.Making you beg for it._

  


Castiel’s eyes widen as he takes in the written words.He distantly hears Dean laugh at his facial expression and then quickly cover it up as a cough, but he’s too focused on the graphic image that the note describes to pay much attention to anything else.Before he can think up a proper response, another note is dropped on his desk.

  


_Your moans were so pretty the other night.I wanna hear more._

  


A very small whimper escapes Castiel’s lips.His head snaps up, embaressment flooding his cheeks, but it appears no one has heard.Except for Dean of course.Dean Winchester is staring at Cas like he’s just won the fucking lottery.

  


He shoots his hand high, impatiently waving it.“Yes Winchester?” Crowley glares at the disruption to his lesson.

  


“I’ve gotta take a leak, sir,” Dean grins, rising from his chair.Crowley gives Dean a curt nod before returning to the board.As Dean walks by Castiel’s desk, he drops a note on the surface.

  


_Give it a few minutes, then meet me in the bathroom.Don’t keep me waiting ;)_

  


Castiel can barely handle giving it a few seconds before he, too, raises his hand impatiently.

  


“What?” Crowley sighs deeply in annoyance.

  


“May I go to the bathroom sir, please?” Cas can feel his excited arousal fighting to come through his tone but he pushes it back.

  


“If you must,” Crowley waves him away and finally _finally,_ after what seems like hours, Castiel is in the hallway, making his way to Dean.His heart leaps in anticipation, mind whirling with all the possibilities.Dean could kiss him hard and slow.Or press frantic, open-mouthed kisses down his chest all they way to below his hips.Or he could push Cas to his knees, unzip his pants and - well, either way, this is so. fucking. hot. 

  


Cas pushes open the door to the bathroom to see Dean leaning casually against the sink, arms crossed.A predatory smirk plays across his freckled face.

  


“Hey there gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might notice, I did leave it on kind of a cliffhanger at the end here and do intend to update if there’s interest. So, as always, let me know what you think!


End file.
